Not On Deaf Ears
by klcm
Summary: Rossi helps some fellow profilers be observant... M/G-H/P-Re/J
1. All Hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Hmm think we have enough alcohol?' Emily asked as she set the fifth bottle of wine down next to the arrangement of spirits and liquor.

'We need it.' Penelope said as she slumped down unenthusiastically.

'I second that Pen... you're right, it's been 2 months since a get together, the men are off doing their thing so we do our thing.'

'No doubt Morgan's getting all the girls while trying to get Reid to loosen up.'

'You reckon they'll get Hotch and Rossi up?' Emily asked as she took a sip of her much needed wine. 'I like it when Hotch dances.'

'You like everything about Hotch.' JJ joked and poured herself some wine. 'Pen, maybe Kevin should go with the guys next time.'

'Hmm.' Penelope said her head obviously elsewhere.

'What was that?'

'What was what?

'What was that noise?'

'I don't know... you guys don't have to worry about Kevin.'

'Why not?'

'I'm ending it with him.'

'Why?'

'Can you save 21 questions for when my blood is more alcohol than the essentials please?'

'Pen...'

'Please.' She pleaded and downed her glass of wine before putting the glass down to pour more.

'What's happened?' JJ pushed. 'Better out than in.'

'Better out with alcohol.' She said but got double of the same look. 'Fine... I'm losing myself in that relationship... and with it I'm losing everything that I hold close.'

'Like?'

'You guys... I was so stupid to place myself into a relationship when I did and now I'm pushing away the one person I hold the closest.'

'Morgan?' Penelope nodded at Emily. 'So you would give up your chance of happiness with Kevin to keep Derek Morgan in your life.'

'It's just he is the one man that I can be myself truly around, he gets me.'

'Well you need to tell him.'

'It's not so simple.'

'And why the hell not?'

'I'm not in the league of the women Derek goes with so I'm happy to live life with him as my friend while he gets the shot at life.'

'So you're going to give up?'

'JJ, I'm not like you or Em, I don't have men dropping at my feet, wanting to buy me a drink, wanting to dance, so what's the point in trying to find someone when it's a pipe dream? Plus what about you and Reid JJ or you and Hotch Emily?'

'Hotch is my boss, how can I just say, oh yeah, by the way, I'm in love with you and have been for a while now?'

'See what I mean! If you can't say it how am I suppose to go oh yeah handsome I'm in love with you and have been for awhile now?'

'AND how am I supposed to tell Reid I like him?'

'Just do it? The kid likes you, it's obvious.'

'So the fact that we see you and Morgan as more than friends doesn't count?'

'Me and Derek Morgan are best friends, people would joke about him with me, so what's the point of putting him through that?'

'How do you know that?'

'I've heard it before... when we go to the movies, go for meals, we hold hands, people make rude remarks... hence why I stopped the closeness, stopped most of what I love about our relationship.'

'You hid behind your relationship with Kevin?'

'Can we please talk about something else?' Penelope pleaded.

'No we are sorting your dilemma Pen... Derek doesn't do those things with me or JJ, there's something different with you, his look lingers on you more, you're about the only woman that get's him frustrated, whether it be mentally or sexually.'

'Shut up!' Penelope said. 'It's not going to happen... I'm his baby girl, the fat one that offers advice, gives him a release.'

'Penelope Garcia!' Emily bellowed and downed a shot of tequila. 'You are so observant until it comes to Derek!'

'I'm going to turn this around on you.... if I talk to Derek and open up, you two have to speak to Reid and Hotch.'

'Pen...' JJ said quietly.

'No... fair is fair.' Penelope said accepting the new drink. 'I plan to get thoroughly pissed and...'

'Drown your sorrows.' JJ said as she downed hers. 'Dump Kevin Pen, go talk to Derek.'

'Simplicity.' Penelope said and downed another drink. 'Lacks in my life.'

'It is simple though... talk to Kevin end it... talk to Derek start it!'

'I'm scared.'

'Of?'

'He'll laugh at me, hate me, and then for what... I told and lost him... why run the risk?'

'What if its something he wants?' Penelope laughed. 'Pen... don't knock it, you don't know.' Penelope stood up. 'Where you going?'

'To find something stronger to drink.'

'What and have to nurse a hangover in the morning?'

'Well I need something to nurse me through this lecture... which really is implying you as hypocritical Emily Prentiss... if I NEED to talk to Derek, you NEED to talk Hotch.' Emily laughed that time. 'Yeah, stuck in rut eh?'

'Okay... okay... I'll let it rest but make sure you're happy with the decision.'

'I am.'

'Lie.'

'What you want me to jump for joy?' Penelope then sobered slightly and looked at JJ. 'You're awfully quiet there JJ.' She quizzed.

'I'm going to tell him.' She said staring off.

'What?'

'You two are right... we aren't going to feel better... so I'm putting it all at risk, I'm telling him.' JJ got up and left the house without another word. Penelope and Emily looked at one another slightly baffled.

'She makes it look easy.'

'How much has she drunk?'

'Erm 2 glasses, one shot.'

'Not nearly enough.'

Emily laughed and poured more wine. 'You know what? She's setting an example.' Penelope groaned. 'No Pen if she can do it... then we can.'

'I'm not doing it.' She said getting lost in her new bout of alcoholic freedom. Emily gave up at that point and took to the alcohol that laid on the coffee table. It was time to get wasted, not stupid.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'It's time to out it.' Derek said as he finished his beer. 'This has been too long waiting.' He finished and sounded finalised.

'Morgan...' Hotch started.

'No... I'm sick and tired of our dance.' He said back a little frustrated.

Hotch slammed his empty whisky glass down. 'Me too... screw frat rules.'

'I'm off.' Reid said putting his phone in his pocket. 'JJ wants to meet... now!'

'You guys go...'

'Rossi you did good.'

'Just technology.'

'Putting a listening device in Emily's bag was pure genius.' Hotch said as the three men left Rossi's house. Rossi just sat back triumphantly a smile on his features.

'Well you do all you can to get profilers to be observant.' He thought to himself as he leant out of his boastful posture and took a swig of his scotch.


	2. Lover's Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The moment JJ saw Reid walking towards her she ran and looped her arms around him and took to his inviting lips. She smiled as they pulled apart.

'I've been waiting to do that since this plot of mutiny began.'

'Oh really.' Reid replied smiling. 'Well its well underway now so why not have another one.' He pressed his lips to her and she deepened it to her likening, just how Reid liked it. In between kisses he spot rushed. 'They... be..lieved... me.'

'Well Pen and Emily definitely believed I was going to risk it all.'

'You jumped in the deep end long ago JJ.'

'2 months is not long.'

'It is... and I love you.' He said before pulling her away with him to his car, to finally get what they both wanted from their relationship.

The knock at the door sent both Emily and Penelope into a groaning match, all they wanted to do was get drunk and talk about a whole load of nothingness before crashing for the night.

'I'll get it.' Penelope said as she stood leaving her drink behind, Emily listened and all she heard was: 'Well excuse me!' and then before feeling a presence: 'Whoa easy tiger!'

She jumped at a presence behind her and looked she felt her cheeks flush before heating with the rush of blood. 'Hotch... what calls you here... something happened?' She said putting her drink down and standing up to face him in a rush.

'Yes something did happen.' He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around and pushing his lips to hers. When h pulled away he smiled at her as she looked confused. 'I'm in love and you're way too drunk.'

'I've hardly drunk a thing... but what the hell was that?'

'I'm in love with you Emily Prentiss.'

'Oh.' She said and her thought process was cut off by Penelope's awkward sounding giggling. Hotch and Emily exchanged a look before Penelope burst in.

'I'm going home honey... erm... I'll speak to you tomorrow...' She said grabbing her go bag and let Derek pull her away. They saw the sheer determination on Derek's face, home truths were about to be split. Penelope's face looked ready but sheer terror was written over it, their earlier conversation reverberating around her head. When they heard the door shut Hotch and Emily looked at one another.

'You're too drunk at the moment, but I love you Emily.' Hotch said. 'Go to bed, we are going to talk about this tomorrow.' He pushed her towards the bedroom.

'I'll sober up with a shower and a coffee.'

'After the amount you three drank... save it for tomorrow.' He watched her give in and head for the bed. He made home for himself on the couch. One step closer he told himself.

Derek pulled up outside Penelope's and winked at her before running around and letting her out. 'You look beautiful tonight baby girl.'

'Flatterer.' She said uneasy, a little mix of nerves and alcohol. She was still slightly baffled at how he just turned up with Hotch. She was walking up the path, hand in hand with Derek, something that wasn't new to them; it was an entirely old trait of theirs.

'Penny.' Kevin's force broke her train of thought and made her drop Derek's hand. 'What's going on? Where have you been?'

'Kevin... what are you doing here?' Penelope said shocked, her mind sobering instantly. 'I thought you went away?'

'I did... got back earlier than I thought so I thought my girlfriend could have a surprise but it seems you've been up to other things.'

'Kevin... it's not like that... I was at...'

'Safe it Penny... this isn't going to work with 3 of us in a relationship.'

'Kevin, listen to her.' Derek said jumping into help. 'She's not lying to...'

'Stop.' Kevin interrupted. 'She's drunk, she's with you and its obvious.'

'Kevin you know what? If you you're going to speak to me and assume such things then come upstairs and get your things, this, whatever this is, is over.' Kevin went to argue his side. 'Save it, I cannot tolerate you anymore, you're driving me crazy.'

'Fine.' Penelope got as she pushed past and opened the doors and made her way up to her apartment, Derek following close on Kevin with his protective demeanour on.

When she got in both Derek and Kevin were shocked to see she had a box put together of Kevin's things. 'That's everything.'

'Penny...'

'I've been trying to find the right time Kevin... there's nothing here.'

'You're regret it... he can't give you what I can.'

'Oh well... I'll die lonely then won't I?' She said as though it didn't bother her in the slightest. Kevin just took the box and left the apartment making drama with slamming the door behind him. Penelope looked at the floor before looking up at Derek.

'Lonely you won't be baby girl.' He said before catching her in his arms, snaking them around her waist, one travelling up her back into her hair the other down over her ample bottom and then taking his lips with hers and deepening a kiss he had waited years to perform.

He then took her hand in his and lead her to the bed, tonight he would take the couch, tomorrow he would talk, talk about the kiss, about Kevin, about his feelings, her feelings and most importantly how he knew and what made him get his realization.


	3. Lover Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Penelope rolled over the next morning and pushed a hand to her head, she sat up confused, she was in her own bed, she remembered being at Emily's, drinking, lots of drinking, her talking a whole of shit about loving her best friend, and ending it with Kevin, and then JJ left, and... and... then Hotch and Derek turned up, and there was kiss at the door. She shook her head; she came home, with Derek? Yes with Derek, and Kevin was there and he started and... oh God... she finally ended it and Derek, said...

'Morning baby girl.'

'Derek!' She jumped at his voice, him in her head and in her apartment, and looked at him pulling the sheets up slightly. He cocked his eyebrow at her and smirked.

'How you feeling?' He said and stepped in with a cup of coffee. 'Like you could do with this?' He asked as he approached and handed her the drink, she smiled appreciatively and took the mug, he watched her take a sip leisurely and then pull back before looking at him. She took in a breath.

'We need to talk.' They both said together and laughed, but the nerves bubbled for Penelope, she didn't know that Derek knew that she loved him so much. Penelope then got up put the drink on the side, grabbed some clothes before heading for the bathroom. When she reappeared she was dressed, her hair still wet, falling into wavy curls on her shoulders, she took her drink and sat on the couch and looked at Derek.

'Did...' She started but felt the heat flare in her cheeks before she could continue. 'Did we kiss?'

'Right after you gave Kevin the push and told him you'll die lonely.'

'It's plausible.'

'But its not!' Derek stepped in and she looked at him wide eyed. 'Baby I'm sorry I told you I loved you and then did nothing, I'm sorry I let you go with Lynch, that I allowed you to go there when I could have made you gone down that route with me.'

'Derek.' She replied sternly. 'Firstly, I thought you loved me like a sister, that's why I wasn't clinging to you to make you love me properly.' She looked at him, trying to read him. 'Secondly, Kevin seemed to be the male me, it seemed to fit, and thirdly, getting old and lonely suits me.'

'But why?'

'I've had a fair share of men in my life, all wound up to nothing, Battle should've been the last straw.'

'Let me be the last straw.'

'Handsome...'

'No... let me finish.' He said and she respected it and allowed him to finish. 'Let me be the final straw because I promise to love you for an eternity, once we begin this I won't let go.'He stepped in, pulled her to her feet and pulled her in close. 'When I state forever here, I mean it, I don't want flings and with you I know I don't need them, its you, I've always needed you.'

'I just want to know one thing.'

'What?'

'What prompted you to come here last night, well come to me, what changed?'

'Rossi.'

**-M/G-H/P-R/J-=- M/G-H/P-R/J-**

Hotch opened his eyes and smirked as the smell of Emily's apartment filled his senses, he sat up and looked behind him, she smiled warmly and he returned the gesture.

'What's the time?' He asked her, more to hear her voice than find his watch.

'Coming up 9.' She said waking towards the coffee table and picking up the empty glasses from the previous night, she started to go towards the kitchen but stopped and turned. 'Why did you really come here last night Hotch?'

'Because since Hayley I never thought another woman would make me feel this way and you come along and you got me, well and truly got me and I like it.'

'Oh.'

'I love you Emily Prentiss, that's why I came here last night, so that I could tell you, so I could let you in, so I could get rid of secrets.'

'I hate secrets.'

'Well then let's get rid of them between us at least.'

Emily took a deep breath she needed this out; she required it to be out. 'I love you.' She shook her head. 'No I think I'm in love with you.' Hotch smiled and the nerves dispersed from Emily's body. 'I think I've loved you from the moment you accepted me.'

'Come here.' He said standing and took her in his arms and plied her with a kiss that she really didn't expect to come. 'I need to tell you something.'

'About a little listening to device?' Hotch looked at her in shock. 'Remind me to thank Rossi on Monday... '

'Lunch.' He saw the glint in her eyes and shrugged before reclaiming her lips as his.

**-M/G-H/P-R/J-=- M/G-H/P-R/J-**

Reid, Rossi and JJ looked at one another and smiled largely, they were waiting for the other four to arrive for lunch, to find out what had happened.

'You reckon it worked?'

'Well Hotch and Morgan shot out rather sharply.' Rossi said taking a bit more of his coffee. 'if this hasn't worked then I think a brand new assessment of their psyche is needed.' The pair laughed at the older man. 'So how's it going with you two?'

'Excellent.' They both said together and then stole a kiss off one another.

JJ's attention shot outside. 'Happy couple one!' She exclaimed as she watched Derek and Penelope approach the door of the restaurant, each to their own, wrapped in one another, hand in hand. They smiled at the others.

'David Rossi I do believe you have some explaining to do.'

'Not just me them as well.' He smirked as he looked at Reid and JJ and then his phone sounded in his pocket. He smiled as he answered. 'Whatever happened to lunch eh?' They watched his face change. 'Oh you're 'caught up' are you... both of you?' He nodded and laughed. 'Well that's okay then, you enjoy.' He shut the phone and looked at the others. 'Seems we released something there.'

'You mean we could've stayed in bed!' Derek moaned and Penelope laughed.

'Well you can go.' The two perked up. 'Once we let you in on a little secret.'

'Oh yes, you need to explain your part.'

'Well Emily's bag is holding a listening device.' Penelope's face dropped as the 4 people around watched her. 'And Reid and JJ are in a 2 month relationship.' Derek's face dropped now to match Penelope. 'We decided we had had enough, the boys were in on the listening device, JJ was in on egging you and Emily to profess some things.'

Penelope smiled, a reaction they were not expecting, she stood and kissed Rossi's cheek before smiling with a teasing look at Derek. 'Come on stud, lets not waste the opportunity.'

'You not hungry?' Reid squeaked, more from the fact that the reaction they anticipated didn't occur.

'Not anymore.' Derek said as he followed her out.

'Not on deaf ears at all.' Rossi said sitting back. 'Go on kids, you take the opportunity too.'

'What about you?'

'I love watching the fall out.' He replied happily, a job well done to him, he would bask in his own glory for a little while longer.

-------------------------

**A/N:** That's the end I'm afraid!

Happy ending but the muse dried up! Like mega! So here it is! Hope I didn't disappoint too much!


End file.
